Aircraft tugs without a draw tongue for towing aircraft for moving aircraft at airports have been known since the mid-1980s. They have meanwhile been used for operations such as push-back, towing maneuvers in aircraft yards and hangars, and as tugs for longer distances within the premises of airports.
The tug for towing an aircraft without a draw tongue according to EP 0,269,685 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,157), which is also designed for moving aircraft at higher speeds over longer distances, has proved to be successful in use at domestic and foreign airports.
Another aircraft tug without draw tongue according to DE 41 29 407 A1, which has a shorter and more compact design and also has a lower drive output than the aforementioned vehicle, is intended primarily for use as a push-back tug, i.e., for maneuvering aircraft from the telescopic gangway to the apron.